


Гамельн

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О чем-то вроде нашествия крыс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гамельн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hamelin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957) by [fivefootnothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivefootnothing/pseuds/fivefootnothing). 



Ну, и куда ты направляешься?

Туда? Послушай, никто не ходит в ту сторону. С тех пор как…

Наверно мне нужно рассказать тебе всю историю с самого начала.

Это был не худший городок на свете. Хотя конечно дорогам можно было бы уделять и побольше внимания. Уж и не вспомнить, сколько раз я трясся там на своем мотоцикле, проезжая по жутким рытвинам. Это было что-то вроде местечка для небольшой остановки, понимаешь? Иногда ты проезжал через него на пути куда-то еще. У них даже не было приличного шопинг-центра, а их мэр был полный болван.

Я думаю вот почему… ладно. Опять я забегаю вперед.

Около двух лет назад. Вот когда все это случилось. Я хочу сказать, я ведь буквально собрал эту историю из разрозненных фактов, рассказанных мне теми, кто выжил. О, да. Были выжившие. 

Бедные ублюдки.

Ты же слышал об этом, да? Вот почему ты хочешь пойти туда и посмотреть. Великое Нашествие. О, да, теперь все _говорят_ , что это были крысы. Но я то лучше знаю. Я видел одну. Ну, то, что от нее осталось после взрыва, фактически. И будь я проклят, если это были крысы. 

Это были машины.

Не перебивай меня! Я говорю чистую правду.

Они были похожи на больших креветок или чешуйниц, сделанных из металла. Сначала их было всего одна или две, и люди думали, что они были частью какой-то рекламной акции. Или чьей-то глупой шуткой. Да, никто особо и не размышлял на эту тему. И если ты спросишь меня, люди должны были избавиться от этих штук еще в самом начале. Потому что, ну, ты же знаешь крыс. Крысы уничтожают все, чтобы добраться до еды. А эти штуки? Их тянуло ко всему электрическому. Словно им не хватало проводов. 

А потом они начали размножаться.

Да, да, я знаю. Как машины могут размножаться? Но они как-то смогли. Сначала их было две, а потом дюжины и сотни. И они набросились на всевозможные провода. Телефонов не стало. Электричества не стало. Современные удобства? Ничего не стало. 

И тогда появился _он_. 

Никто толком не знает, кто он был такой на самом деле, но все, кто его видел, рассказывали примерно одно и то же. Он был светловолосый и молодой и одет, ну, он был одет в костюм крикетиста. Красные и белые полоски, и еще у него был светлый сюртук. И еще одна мелочь, но очень странная. К отвороту сюртука был прикреплен стебель сельдерея.

Я клянусь, что не придумал это.

Некоторые люди говорили, что он пришел один, но наиболее авторитетный из моих источников утверждал, что с ним было двое спутников, фактически это были две девушки. В общем, он сказал, что может помочь избавить город от этих… тварей. Люди спросили его, не является ли он кем-то вроде крысолова, и его реакция на эти слова запомнилась всем. 

Он рассмеялся.

Он смеялся так, словно изгонять крыс было самым смешным занятием во всем мире.

Ну, раз он не был крысоловом, люди спросили его, кто же он такой.

Он сказал, что он – Доктор.

Он пообещал освободить город от этих тварей через три дня, а потом он исчез. Нет, не в прямом смысле слова, но никто его больше не видел, пока не пришло время. И тогда он появился в центре города. И у него в руках был… музыкальный инструмент. Похожий на волынку.

Большую сияющую серебряную волынку. 

И он не играл на ней на самом-то деле, скорее он ее просто включил. И раздался ужасный звон, и все эти твари стали вылезать наружу. Из-под зданий, изо всяких щелей, с верхушек телефонных столбов. Они шли отовсюду, и все они шли к нему. Шли за ним. 

Он бежал перед ними, направляясь за границы города. И каждая из этих тварей следовала за ним. Из города в реку. И все они утонули.

Ну, не совсем все.

Из-за мэра. Помнишь, я говорил о нем в самом начале? Так вот мэр оставил себе одну тварюшку. Не знаю зачем. Может быть, он думал, что одна не причинит никакого вреда. Может быть, быть мэром маленького города было для него слишком скучным занятием, и он надеялся, что когда-нибудь она снова начнет размножаться. Может быть, он даже собирался как-нибудь использовать ее. Не знаю. 

Доктор не попросил ничего взамен. Никаких денег, никаких обещаний. Он лишь хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Он и его друзья покинули город и никогда больше не возвращались. И некоторое время в городе царил мир.

Пока не начали исчезать люди.

Сначала это были близкие мэра. Друзья и семья, потом и соседи. А потом и дети. Они все пропали. И это не выглядело так словно их кто-то забрал или похитил. Некоторые из этих людей оставили записки, и даже упаковали багаж, словно просто собирались куда-то поехать в отпуск. В деревню.

Казалось, словно их кто-то призвал, позвал куда-то еще, понимаешь?

Я хочу сказать, это должно быть был Доктор. Кто еще это мог быть? Он сделал штуковину, которая призвала этих металлических тварей к нему. Насколько сложнее было бы изгнать людей? 

Очень скоро в городе осталось совсем мало народу. И никто не знает точно, почему они не были призваны. Может, какая-то аномалия в их мозгах, или может они были слишком больны, чтобы идти куда-то, но они так и не почувствовали безумного желания сорваться с места. 

Затем кто-то вернулся.

Я говорю кто-то, но я имею в виду _что-то_. Что-то большое и металлическое, тяжело и громко шагающее по городу. Монстр. 

Но людям, что остались, людям, которых не призвали, существо казалось очень знакомым. Оно знало их имена и просило и умоляло их присоединиться к нему. Стать такими же. Металлическими, набитыми проводами и электроникой. И когда они сказали нет, оно начало убивать их.

Вот тогда те, кто выжил, и покинули город. Вот тогда я и повстречал некоторых из них, и они рассказали мне всю историю с самого начала. О странных металлических животных, заполонивших город, а потом о странном молодом человеке, который избавил от них горожан. И о том, как целый город был уничтожен или преобразован или… или… 

Ты думаешь, что я лгу? Тогда дай мне хотя бы предупредить тебя. Ты ведь все равно собираешься пойти в этот заброшенный городок. Будь там начеку и внимательно смотри по сторонам, и если вдруг заметишь что-то странное, что-то вроде старой полицейской будки, которая явно не должна находиться на этом месте. И если ты увидишь эту будку? Беги. Беги со всех ног и не вздумай остановиться, потому что тогда он заберет тебя с собой. 

Доктор заберет тебя далеко-далеко, и ты никогда уже не будешь прежним.


End file.
